


Cuddles 2

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [36]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Fluff, Foodporn 'verse, M/M, Multi, Poly Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouga is sure they are going to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles 2

**Author's Note:**

> From my FoodPorn ‘verse. I was waiting to post until I finished part three but it kind of looks like that isn’t going to happen. Thanks Kira and Jen for taking a look at this for me.
> 
> I originally wrote this for my fic journal under the username gummiwolf at livejournal.

They were going to kill him. Kouga was sure of it.

The full moon affected them all differently. It turned Kouga into a horny bastard, absolutely powerless to deny whatever debauchery the other two had planned. At least Kouga blamed the moon.

Sesshoumaru became somewhat feral, needing to fuck again and again and again. Not that Kouga really minded. He’d cum so hard he’d be unconscious, twitching for several minutes, and when he’d come to, Sesshoumaru would have his head between Kouga’s legs giving him a tongue bath.

Inuyasha was a little less predictable. He could be a dominating beast or, like tonight, he could be a whiny, demanding little bitch. He’d stay hard forever, wanting to do it in every position imaginable.

Inevitably, the brothers would team up. That’s when Kouga was sure he was doomed. But somehow he always managed to survive. He’d be sore, scratched and bruised, like he was now, but he’d heal.

When Inuyasha started humping his leg in his sleep, Kouga adjusted it to give the hanyou more friction. The movement caused Sesshoumaru to tighten his possessive grip on the wolf demon. Kouga was sure that eventually they were going to kill him. But at the moment he couldn’t bring himself to care.


End file.
